Memories
by bLaCKroSe.alix
Summary: Two female samurai join in on the action! Also later on a delve into Kyuzo's past! I suck at summaries, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7, only the OC's in this story

This is the story of Shiori Touketsu.

Shiori left the confines of Ayamaro's household in Kogakyo. If she had to listen to any more of Hyogo's incessant ramblings there would be a suspicious and untimely disappearance. So, she had decided to look for the group of samurai that had Ayamaro so worked up. She didn't have any particular plans to do anything if she found them, just wanted to put a face with the stories. And she was curious to find this Shimada Kambei. A man who could leave a mark on Kyuzo was a very interesting man indeed. She walked around the city in no particular direction. Tired of looking and finding nothing she stopped at a small tea shop. Since her sword was in a sheath meant to disguise the fact she actually carried 2, the handle of the 2nd one being the end of the scabbard, it was a bit longer than normal so it was annoying to sit with. She removed it from her belt and leaned it against her seat.

A group of 4 people also came and sat at the tea shop. There was one girl, peasant Shiori guessed by her attire. Shiori noticed a crystal around her wrist, a water priestess. There were 3 men with her. One was another peasant, he had orange hair and blue and red clothing. The second was a young man with green hair, he had a sword at his side. He was a samurai, but obviously inexperienced with battle, the way he walked left him full of openings. The 3rd and final man was also a samurai. He was dressed in white robes with long dark brown hair. He was also a samurai but unlike the young kid he had obviously seen many battles. He left no openings as he walked, always on guard. They all were very different but all wore the same defeated look except for the white clad samurai. His face was calm and resolved. Shiori felt it was safe to assume they were part of the group Ayamaro was so concerned with.

She pulled her hood over her head and pulled out her own crystal. Unlike the water priestesses, which had a slight blue tint, Shiori's was pure crystalline. In the moonlight it reflected all the colors, just like Shiori's eyes. And when sunlight passed through it rays of light reflected, dancing around it playfully. As the Tsukiakari Nisou, Shiori was the center of the elemental priestesses. She could divine truths from all the elements as well as read the lines of the future. She could see someone's past and future all in one. Looking into the crystal Shiori discovered these were in fact the people she had been looking for and the man in white was the man who left the mark on Kyuzo's neck, Shimada Kambei.

When Shiori looked upon truths in her crystal it was as if there was a shift in time. What felt like multiple minutes to Shiori was actually only about 3 seconds. She put her crystal away. She looked over and sweat dropped realizing they were all looking at her, then her sword, and back to her. They were taking in her appearance which consisted of long mid thigh length hair of a deep maroon color. It had been pulled back into a half ponytail with chin length bangs sweeping across the front of her face to the right side. Her eyes had been a reflective silvery color that reflected different colors based on the light. Her attire had consisted of a hooded white kimono like top with a black corset like cloth fitted to her form that went over her chest and midsection. She wore short black shorts and mid thigh high black boots. The back half of the kimono was long coming down to her ankles and flowing freely behind her. Two pieces of long red cloth hung at her sides free from but right at the edges of the white cloth. They came to about mid shin.

"Are, you a samurai," the peasant man asked. "Uh, yea. Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen a female samurai before," the green haired kid said.

"The correct term is Samuraiko and not many people who see us live to recount the tale so maybe it's for the best you have never seen one," she said finding herself oddly annoyed with the brat.

"Clearly you didn't belong to the group that created that legend if I'm still alive after seeing you."

"That's a lot of talk coming from a brat who knows nothing about controlling a sword or keeping up a guard," Shiori said pulling his cheeks.

"I bet I know enough to beat you."

"Really, but tell me, what can you do without a sword?" Shiori was back to her own seat, standing on it now, the kids sword in hand.

"What? When," he stammered.

"You've got a lot to learn kid. What's your name?"

"Katsushiro, Okamoto Katsushiro."

"Katsushiro eh, your sword is a half gram heavy on the blade side, throws it all out of balance." She tossed the sword into the ground at his feet.

The owner of the tea shop came out. "I hope you are all enjoying your tea. Shiori-san, I trust this will go on your tab again."

"Ah yea, Gomen, I don't get paid till the end of the week. "

"It's ok Shiori-san; you always pay your bills on time."

"Put her tea on our bill this time," Kambei said speaking for the first time. "It's the least we can do to make of for Katsushiro's mouth."

"Thank you very much," Shiori said bowing.

"In return, may I ask you to sit with us for a moment. There is something I would like to ask of you."

"Ah, I would but I have to be going at this time. But perhaps I could meet with you tomorrow."

"That will be fine. Where would you like to meet."

"Excellent. Don't worry, I'll find you." She bowed again and just like that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7

Back at the tea shop, Kirara, Kambei, Katsushiro, and Rikichi learned of a wood chopping samurai from the tea shop owner. They decided to look for him. Unable to find him they returned to their hide out only to find that the samurai had been there chopping wood from Gorobei. His name was Hayashida Heihachi and he joined them becoming the 3rd samurai. The next day Heihachi and Kikuchiyo accompanied Kirara, Kambei, Katsushiro, and Rikichi to look for more samurai.

Shiori left early that morning for two reasons. One, to find Hyogo since he seemed to have been gone since the previous afternoon, and two, to find Kambei. She sighed. Why couldn't Kyuzo have been sent to find Hyogo? For being a cold, silent, anti social person he could handle Hyogo pretty well. Shiori was about to use her crystal to search for him when she heard a voice shout "Stand aside kid." It was definitely Hyogo. She jumped down a few platforms and ran over the roofs of some buildings to get over to the next sector of the city. She found an outcropping of some broken support systems for the platforms. They were somewhat behind a pillar at their ground level so she was able to see without being seen. A giant mechanized samurai was fighting with one of the person operated robots and Hyogo was getting his shot at Kambei. Katsushiro was standing in front of the mikumari and the other villager was standing nearby. Another orange haired man was standing in the background. He was a samurai and holding some sort of mechanized device. It had a handle going round and round. Shiori found this very distracting. But then something more distracting happened. The building began collapsing from underneath her. She realized the gizmo was pulling out the support structures. Clever she thought. The whole platform was going down and it was coming down around her. She unsheathed her katannas and began slashing at the pieces coming down around her. She jumped on large pieces to stay in the air. She looked down. The gizmo samurai was tying a rope to the giant mecha. The mikumari was dangling from the edge of the platform, Katsushiro holding onto her. They weren't going to make it. The gizmo samurai tossed a rope to Kambei, then one towards Katsushiro. But Katsushiro slipped before it reached him. Cursing Shiori sheathed her swords and dove towards them. She grabbed the end of the rope and diving under them tossed it so it wound round and round them. Then using her right hand she grabbed one katana and stuck it into the tilting platform and with her left hand grabbed the rope when it came back around. Then she jumped off a broken piece of the platform hoisting all 3 of them up. She pulled out her katana and back flipped off the platform but at that moment Kambei knocked Hyogo off who fell directly into Shiori dropping his katana. He landed on the platform below but Shiori fell through the gaps between the balcony like platforms. She hit the backs of her knees on the rails sending her into a new set of backwards spirals. Hyogo's katana followed the whole way down. She landed on a bridge, somehow managing to turn it into a roll to displace the force of impact. But she still heard and felt her shoulders crack and her head hit the cement. She landed face down and felt a sharp impact in her back as Hyogo's katana impaled her. Her own katana landed somewhere nearby. She felt cold, and blackness ensued.

Kyuzo heard Hyogo come in. He reported to Tessai his grappling with the samurai, and said he didn't know what happened to Shiori. Tessai sent Kyuzo out to look for Shiori and then went to report to Ayamaro.

When Shiori came to she was lying on the ground. She heard a fire crackling somewhere and was aware of the presence of 8 people, 3 samurai, 3 villagers, a giant robot, and a kid. She opened her eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was in a lot of pain, and she knew she shouldn't move. But she learned to block out pain a long time ago and she sat up. Her injuries had all been bandaged.

"Ah, you're awake," the mikumari said.

Shiori looked over towards the voice. They were all seated in a semi circle the open side facing her.

"I don't think you should be moving yet, you're injuries were."

"Shoulder in 3 pieces, 3 broken ribs, stab wound to abdomen from being impaled and a badly bruised pelvis am I right?" Shiori rattled off.

"Um, yes," the Mikumari answered. "I know it's a bit late but why don't we start with introductions. I'm Kirara, a mikumari."

They all went around the circle and stated their names.

"Komachi."

"Rikichi."

"Hayashida Heihachi."

"Kikuchiyo."

"Katayama Gorobei."

"Shimada Kambei."

"Okamoto Katsushiro."

Shiori nodded committing the names to memory.

"Thank you for saving us," Kirara and Katsushiro said together.

"You're welcome," Shiori answered.

"I'm afraid your fall was my fault. I was unaware you would jump back off the platform into the path of the man I knocked off. I apologize," Kambei stated,

"There is no need to apologize for something that was unintentional. I understand."

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh, yes of course. I'm Touketsu Shiori."

"That name, but that means you're," both Kirara and Kambei started.

Shiori laughed a little. "I bet your both correct. Kirara most likely knows me as the Tsukiakari Nisou. There are village priestesses, then there are the elemental priestesses. Kirara is the water priestess or mikumari. They use dowsing crystals to diving truth from the elements. I am the one above them. My crystal is a bit different. I can see truths in all the elements and also discern the future and past events. Elemental priestesses can only see truth and the past in their elements. Kambei most likely knows me as the Koodori Samuraiko from the Great War, the dancing Samuraiko. I fought many battles and lost many comrades but never fell myself. I was given that name for the sword style I use which is very similar to dancing styles. Light on your feet, quickly, lots of turns to make sure no one can come up behind you, etc. Both are correct as I am both."

"Shiori san, this may be unfair to ask right now but I will ask you to come with us. We are going to defend a village from the bandits. Will you join us?"

Shiori exhaled. "I must decline. You see, I am a member of Ayamaro's guard. My oath of loyalty last another month, and if I broke that loyalty, there's no way I could assure you my loyalty. However, if at that time when my oath is over and you still would like to have me join you, I shall at that time. You have my word on that."

Kambei nodded. "I understand and respect that. You may rest here until you are ready to return then."

"Are you sure that's wise," Gorobei asked.

"Relax; I give my word I won't tell Ayamaro where you are. And you won't have to keep me for long. Tessai will send someone, Kyuzo most likely to retrieve me. Ah, there he is."

They all looked to the doorway to see the red clad samurai standing there. The samurai instantly tensed to defend themselves. But he walked in and completely ignored them. He knelt with his back to Shiori. She wrapped her arms around the of his neck and he stood up carrying her on his back. Kambei stood and handed Shiori's sheathed weapon to her which she held in front of Kyuzo. As they left he said in that deep soothing voice of his "I shall not report this to Tessai or Ayamaro." Then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iris walked along the streets of the village of respite. Ever since the samurai hunt had begun as a result of the imperial envoy's murder, things had gotten much harder for her. The village of respite became the only place she could stay without having to evade guards. She decided to stop in at the firefly house for dinner. It was fairly peaceful until a drunken man with a GIANT gut burst through one of the walls. He was going on some sort of rant about being a samurai. Iris reached for her sheathed katana when a blond man stepped into the room. Iris recognized him as the man who helped run the place, Shichiroji. He was holding the drunk's sword from behind. Then he let go and the man fell forward. Thus ensued a path of destruction. Iris followed them amused and curious. The drunk never once landed a hit on him. When Shichiroji finally kicked the man out Iris came up beside him.

"Ah, aren't you forgetting something," she said to him.

"Oh, wait the bill," he started and ended up also falling down the stairs.

"Good thing I grabbed this," Iris said holding up a money bag she had grabbed off the man. She handed it to Yukino.

Later that evening Iris sat with Yukino and Shichiroji talking. Iris had met them when she first came to the village of respite and had begun to forge a friendship with them. Suddenly Shichiroji went silent and looked down in surprise. Below them was a samurai clad in white robes. Iris guessed from the look on his face they knew each other.

"You're looking well Shichiroji," the man said.

"It's been so long," Shichiroji replied.

"I wonder if I could ask you for some shelter."

"That's easily enough taken care of."

"Sorry to inconvenience you."

A group of people came out of the shadows to stand behind the man in white. "Thank you for your help," they all said. They all went inside where introductions were made. The white clad man introduced Shichiroji to the group as his "old wife." A green haired kid from the group then addressed Yukino as Shichiroji. Iris couldn't help but laugh. The white clad samurai corrected the kid then looked at Iris.

The first thing Kambei noticed about the laughing girl was her katana. Another Samuraiko. She had dark purple hair loosely braided over her right shoulder. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue. Her skin was fair and she appeared only a few years younger than Shiori who they met a few days ago. She was dressed in a short pale blue kimono with a silver cloth wrapped around her mid section. The bottom part of her kimono faded from pale blue to dark blue and the kimono ended about mid thigh. She had silver leg warmers over her shins and wore bandages around her feet instead of shoes.

"Kambei, meet Iris, Iris, Kambei," Shichiroji stated. "Iris has been here for only a short while but she started hanging out here."

Introductions were then finished and Yukino called for a meal to be served to the samurai. The food was devoured, Heihachi talking about how good everything was. Iris noticed that the girl called Kirara did not touch her food. The youngest child, Komachi, asked if her sister was going to eat.

"I cannot eat a luxurious meal while the villagers are starving," she replied.

"You need to loosen up, it's delicious," Heihachi told her.

"While your actions are commendable, they will mean nothing to anyone else but those present here. It is merely symbolic at best. Your fellow villagers are not here to take the food you do not touch, therefore it is wasted. You came to hire samurai to protect your village, a very dangerous act. If you truly care about your people, then you must be strong for them. You must keep your own body strong and healthy so you may fight for them. And that involves eating the food placed in front of you, no matter it be something hardly edible or a feast. If you deny your body the care it needs, it will eventually fail you. Now tell me priestess, what good would you be to your village then," Iris stated.

Everyone paused for a moment.

"Well said," Gorobei commended her.

"It was how my older sister taught me to live. To care for yourself is necessary, to care for others is compassionate, but to protect others, you must first care for yourself and make sure you are prepared."

"I never thought about it that way," Kirara stated.

"Now now, enough of this solemn talk," Shichiroji said clapping his hands. Two sliding doors opened and music began to play. Three women stepped out and began to dance. Heihachi also jumped up and danced. Iris laughing decided to join him. The air in the room became immediately much lighter.

When Shiori awoke she was in a room. She was faintly aware that some amount of time had passed and she hadn't just slept through the night. She had training to thank for that. Her master had trained her that when she got injured to rest her body for continuous periods of time to allow herself to heal more quickly but at the same time keep her senses on edge to awaken should danger arise. Since no danger was present she guessed her body was done resting. She sat up feeling only slightly stiff. Standing she removed the bandages from her body to inspect the damage. The great majority of her injuries were fully healed but the stab wound was still present. It was no longer severe enough however to interfere with any movement or fighting that may take place. A sliding door opened and a girl stepped in. Shiori guessed she was the one who tended to her.

"Ah," the girl said upon seeing Shiori up and awake.

"Ah?" Shiori questioned.

"Huh," the girl replied.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Who?"

"…"

"When, where and why. I win!"

The girl sweat dropped. "I'll inform Ayamaro that you're awake."

"Who," Shiori asked.

"Stop it," the girl said frustrated before leaving.

"What's her problem," Shiori said to no one in particular.

Shiori noticed a pile of clothes by the door so she dressed in them. They were the same as her usual clothes but these ones had been newly sewn. The fabrics felt light and clean on her skin. Not long after the same girl returned saying Ayamaro wished to see her. Shiori followed the girl down the halls to a comfortably spacious room. Ayamaro was standing there with Tessai. Shiori knelt down in front of them. "You have summoned me," she stated flatly.

"Ah, Shiori, it is good to see you have recovered," Ayamaro said.

"May I inquire as to how long I was unconscious for?"

"Two weeks," Tessai replied.

"Of course, you understand that your contract with us will be extended another two weeks to make up for lost time," Ayamaro added.

"Of course," Shiori replied mentally cursing the _.

"Now, back to the matters at hand, Tessai, won't you please explain to Shiori her next assignment."

Tessai nodded. "Shortly after you were injured the band of samurai believed to have murdered the imperial envoy escaped from this city. Kyuzo and Hyogo are now tracking them, you are to join them. They were last seen going into the cave of the guardians and are expected to exit into the surrounding desert area soon. Kyuzo and Hyogo are awaiting them there. That is where you will meet up with them. One of the band of samurai was injured from an arrow. Hyogo and Kyuzo will explain to you further upon your arrival. Do you understand?"

Shiori nodded.

"Good, then you may take your leave."

It took her about 2 days to reach her destination. She found the desert to be very windy, and very annoying. She stopped to take a drink of her water when she heard the sounds of a battle. She ran towards them. She positioned herself on a high sand dune and looked down at the scene below her. The samurai were standing in guard position just outside the mouth of a cave. Kambei was rushing a raiden. Hyogo had a freakin big ass canon over his shoulder instead of a sword. He fired it at Kambei which threw him off balance and slightly scathed his arm. The raiden, thanking Hyogo, lifted his sword and prepared to bring it down on Kambei. Shiori smiled and she saw what was about to unfold. It didn't surprise her at all to see the flash of red in that dust trail that went up the raiden as it was cut down. Kyuzo landed back behind Kambei, sheathing his swords. Hyogo then, clearly angry, fired his canon at Kyuzo, but Kambei cut down the projectile before it reached him. "Looks like Kyuzo is going to use his vacation time," Shiori said to herself. A nobuseri came up behind Hyogo, said something to him and they left. As Shiori turned to walk away and go greet Hyogo and the nobuseri one of the samurai caught her eye; a female, with purple hair worn in a braid. "Looks like the battlefields flower is going to bloom once again, Iris."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own samurai 7

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY it took so long to update! Alot happened, i nearly broke my foot, then i had to go to texas, then i had ACT, then i fell in hole reinjuring my foot, then my moniter for my computer got taken so i couldnt do anything for this story for a long time! I'll try to be faster in the future! Thanks to Kyuzo-sama for reviewing! Please continue to do so!

* * *

Shiori tracked Hyogo and the Nobuseri through the sand dunes. Kyuzo was around somewhere but she had lost track of him. She heard Hyogo's big ass canon go off a few times close by. She went up to the peak of the sand dune to her right and found them. Hyogo was now firing the canon at Kyuzo. Some of those floating metal things with the giant machetes were also hanging around; Shiori never could remember what they were called. She decided it would be best to observe the scene first and then decide what to do. Kyuzo would most likely come out victorious unless Hyogo suddenly got really lucky and one of those OMG that's insanely unbelievable moments happened in his favor. Like in the span of a minute a dust storm came up that only enveloped Kyuzo and left everyone else unscathed for example. Shiori was snapped out of random day dream land by Kyuzo cutting down a second Raiden and Hyogo firing off two more shots at him.

"Kyuzo, why did you cut down that bandit? Kanna village is defying their authority. We need to make this known as soon as possible."

When Kyuzo did not respond to Hyogo's question, he continued, "Are you that hung up about that samurai?" Four Yakan rose up from behind Hyogo and encircled Kyuzo. "Cutting down one destitute samurai will not win you any fame. I will not say anything to his Excellency. As long as were in Kogakyo, we'll be secure. Come back."

The other samurai came into view on top of a dune across from where Shiori was. They had been drawn by the commotion. More Yakan showed up, one of them dragging the loud metal samurai, Kikuchiyo. The other samurai noticed their ally and Kambei rushed forward followed by the blonde man with 3 ponytails whom Shiori was unfamiliar with. They cut down 2 or 3 Yakan.

"HA! Dirty tricks like taking hostages won't work against him," Kikuchiyo said to Hyogo in a taunting tone.

"What," Hyogo responded intelligently.

"Don't you know? He, no they, are samurai!"

The rest of the Yakan were cut down by all 4 samurai who had shown up. "You got that you bogus samurai! Anyone who uses a gun is no samurai," Kikuchiyo continued.

A pissed off Hyogo ran towards Kyuzo and pointed the canon at him. "Kyuzo! If you want to cross swords with him that badly, then I'll stand with you. Fight your heart out! Once you cut him down and return with me we will say no more of your arbitrary actions up till now. And in the event that you are cut down, I will kill him. And then, this task will come to an end."

Kyuzo turned to face Kambei and Hyogo smirked. Kambei sheathed his drawn sword and they both prepared to redraw for a duel. Shiori sensed the presence of Katsushiro up on a nearby cliff face. "Why don't you try hiding in a not so obvious spot," Shiori mumbled to no one in particular in a sarcastic tone. Hyogo's finger slowly curled around the trigger on the canon as the tension in the air heightened considerably. "Idiotic fool, this will be your end Hyogo," Shiori stated as Katsushiro leapt from where he was on the cliff drawing away Hyogo's attention. Hyogo fired off a shot missing the kid. Who knew he had such horrendous aim. The kid cut the rope attaching Kikuchiyo to a Yakan and landed rather ungracefully in a cloud of sand. Hyogo turned his attention back to Kyuzo just in time to see him coming at him. Kyuzo drew out both swords in singular strokes cut the canon into pieces and gave Hyogo a fatal wound. The samurai cut down the remaining Yakan and Katsushiro unburied himself from a pile of sand he landed into. A Yakan was waiting above him but the now freed Kikuchiyo punched it into a nearby rock. He then thanked Katsushiro for freeing him. The samurai joined up with Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo.

"Katsushiro, how is your injury," Kambei asked him.

"I'm fine now, the Shikimori led me here."

"Hey, we came to help," shouted a voice from the cliff face. The rest of the group had arrived up there. They all came down to where the samurai were and gathered around Hyogo as he spoke to Kyuzo.

"You're in for it now samurai. You're not going to get away with this. Right now Soube-dono is headed for the main shrine." The samurai showed brief surprise at this new information. "W Why… Kyuzo…," Hyogo gasped out.

"Because, I wanted to live," came Kyuzo's reply.

"You fool," Hyogo said as his last words.

Shiori knelt waiting quietly as Hyogo died and was buried. She listened to the conversation. "Will you join us," Kambei asked. It was directed toward Kyuzo. "When do we leave," was Kyuzo's reply. "Immediately," replied Kambei. She stood up and slid down the sand dune to where the group was. "I'm afraid your journey had been delayed." Most showed surprise at her arrival. Only Kyuzo, Kambei, and the man with the weird blonde pony tails whom Shiori did not recognize remained composed. "Kyuzo, you have put me in quite a predicament. You've gone and killed Hyogo for me, which was very nice by the way but now we have been put on opposite sides of the playing field. So, now I must ask you to show me your resolve in your decision on this matter." Her right thumb pushed her katana out of her sheath by about an inch. (A/N: Shiori is left handed so her sword is carried on her right side, thus she uses her right hand the push it out a smidgen before drawing it with her left) The other samurai poised their hands above their swords ready to draw. They stood in defensive stances, the peasants behind them. Kyuzo, left hand on the sword nearest his head, put his right hand out in front of the others indicating stay back, that he would fight alone. But Iris either did not pay well enough attention or just did not care because she leapt forward, hand ready to draw her sword shouting "Shiori, I will be your opponent today."

Iris watched the figure slide down the slope. It was a female and that long deep red hair and left handed sword were unmistakable. It was Shiori. Anger filled Iris as she remembered the last time she had seen her master. The flash back began.

_Iris was practicing her sword techniques while Shiori observed leaning against a nearby tree. Although there was only a few years in age difference between them, Shiori had began training at a much earlier age than Iris, and was already a complete master of the sword style at the same age Iris had begun training. When practice finished they sat taking a break for a drink of water. _

"_Iris, it is time for us to separate."_

"_What? But what about my training? You have not yet taught me everything about the Danshingu style."_

"_The Danshingu style, a style created specifically for Samuraiko. Relying on the grace of a female's body to move about in a way that appears as if one is dancing. However, a lot revolves around one's ability to adapt. The reason the Danshingu style is a very strong style of sword fighting is because no two masters of the Danshingu style are the same. In teaching the Danshingu style one only teaches the elements of foot work and basic sword fighting skills along with a few very powerful techniques only to be used in times of great necessity. The rest relies on the user's ability to find their own strengths in sword fighting and apply it to the Danshingu style. This is why you can use it in a double sword technique as I do or a single sword technique as you do. I have taught you all you need to know. The rest is up to you to figure out for yourself. Therefore, I am leaving. The next time we meet, I hope to treat you as a worthy opponent." _

_Shiori stood up and grabbed a bag from the ground which Iris had not noticed before. She started to walk away into the forest. "Wait," Iris called out. She grabbed the hem of her master's cloak. "You can't leave me! I don't know what to do! Please, I don't even know where to go." _

_Shiori drew her sword and put the tip toward Iris's face. "I no longer know you." Then she turned and left a crying Iris in the middle of the forest._

The next time they met had been shortly after the Great War when Iris challenged Shiori to a duel in the middle of the crowd where Shiori kicked her ass. It had humiliated her.

Iris came back to the present. Shiori was preparing to duel the newest member of their crew. "I'll show you how much I've improved since you abandoned me and humiliated me. I will take my revenge on you! Shiori, I will be your opponent today!" She leapt forward.

Iris got close to Shiori and drew her sword. She sliced through air where Shiori should have been. Shiori had disappeared but reappeared behind her and delivered a kick to her back that sent her flying. "Iris, you're still nothing more than a bumbling brat. I thought I trained you better than that. Have you done nothing to improve yourself in these past few years," Shiori stated.

"I'll show you exactly what I've done these past few years!"

"You'll have to excuse me a moment Kyuzo. I have a former student to deal with."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7

A/N: Here is chapter 5!

* * *

Iris rushed at Shiori doing many thrusts and swipes with her sword. Shiori merely back stepped away from Iris and side stepping slightly easily avoiding the attacks.

"Silly little flower, did you forget? I told you that when fighting someone who uses the same style or similar style it is better to be on the defensive so you can read and recognize the lines of attack and simply counter react. Did you forget everything I taught you about sword play?"

As if to demonstrate what she meant about being defensive when Iris did a straight forward thrust Shiori pivoted on the balls of her foot and spun around so she was on the side of Iris's outstretched arm. She grabbed Iris's wrist and twisted it making her drop the sword. Then, still holding Iris's wrist she pulled it to the side pulling Iris along with it and did a 180 turn so she was facing Iris again and kneed her in the stomach. Using her free hand she raised it to smack Iris across the face but Iris brought her free hand up across her body and caught Shiori's hand. Then digging her feet into the ground and bending her knees she leapt upward doing a back flip causing Shiori to let go and stumble back. Iris just narrowly missed Shiori's jaw with her foot by inches. They stood a few feet apart. A slight breeze blew between them.

"Just like you taught me, go on the defensive," Iris said now out of breath.

Shiori smirked. "Now that you got that through your think purple hair covered skull, it's time for a lesson on offense."

"I'll show you what I've brought to the Danshingu style offense!"

Shiori picked up Iris's sword from the ground and threw it to her. Iris nabbed it before it hit the ground and sheathed it. Both stood knees slightly bent in defensive positions. Iris moved first, she leapt forward, hand on her swords hilt ready to draw it. When she got almost near enough to be in striking range she did a pivot spin beginning to draw her sword out just slightly. '_A spin to increase the speed of her draw giving me less time to counter,' _Shiori questioned in her mind as she narrowed her eyes trying to read Iris's original technique. Just before Iris came in striking range as Shiori was reaching for her own swords hilt Iris disappeared. '_No, this is different.' _Shiori whirled around as she heard a slight sound of air displacement as Iris reappeared behind her. Iris's sword came out fast and did a slash through the air where Shiori dodged by doing a matrix type move but she managed to rebound and stand back up unlike Neo who fell down. Iris did manage to however give Shiori a slight hair trim. Iris did another spin and disappeared getting out of range before Shiori could counter.

"Close, but not close enough," Shiori stated as she too turned to face Iris. As she turned she knelt onto one knee and grabbing the top of her sheath just below her swords hilt she thrust her entire sheathed sword as far as her arm would allow and with her thumb she pushed her sword out of its sheath. It flew and hit Iris right in the gut and she collapsed onto the ground. Shiori stood up and walked over to Iris. Kambei noticed that Shiori's sword was too short for that specific sheath. He began to ponder this. Shiori turned Iris over so she was lying on her back facing up at Shiori who grabbed her sword from the ground and stuck it in the sand next to Iris's head.

"You've gotten better, just not good enough to best me. Maybe next time kiddo."

Iris then fell into unconsciousness. Shiori sheathed her sword and picked up Iris, slinging her over her shoulder. She walked over to the group and handed her to Gorobei.

"Kambei, you'll watch out for that kid for me won't you," Shiori asked glancing over to where he stood.

Kambei nodded. "But only until you come and join our group after your duty is completed. Then I will hand the responsibility over to you as I believe she will be quite the handful."

Shiori nodded laughing. "You have no idea. But she might kill me before I can join you so then you'll be stuck with her forever."

"I don't think anyone could hate their teacher that much, no matter what it may look like from the outside."

"Were you counting the sand grains while I was fighting her or something? But her reasons for wanting to kill me are just I suppose. She's the only one I've ever broken a promise to. But, I had to choose between her or my pride as a Samuraiko and the pride of the Danshingu style of sword fighting."

"It must have been a hard choice."

"Again, you have no idea. I practically raised the kid. After her mother who was my master left after my training was complete and her father was dead she developed an extreme fear of abandonment. I promised we would stick together forever which meant I could never teach her the Danshingu style which requires the master to leave once training is complete because the style relies on the user's ability to adapt their own unique style to the sword style. A student would never be able to learn that with a master around so we leave the students. But Iris begged me to teach her so she could become strong. I warned her of the consequences but she insisted. So I trained her, and left her; thus breaking my promise. But enough about sad stories of the past, I do believe I have ignored Kyuzo long enough. Come, let us battle once more and see who comes out victorious. But this time, let it be without limiters."

Kyuzo nodded and stepped forward. He began removing his red coat which caused some raised eyebrows. When he dropped the coat to the ground it landed with a very audible thud. It was lined with a heavy material which would weigh down the wearer, slowing down every movement they made and making them more likely to being unable to counter. It was a skill limiter. Shiori rolled up her sleeves revealing two metal bracelets. She also removed her boots revealing two ankle bracelets also made of metal. She removed them and dropped them to the ground. Weight bracelets to reduce her speed and thus reduce the effectiveness of her sword style. She chose to remain barefoot for the battle. Kyuzo unsheathed his swords and laid his sheath on the ground. Shiori, hand rested on the hilt of her sword, tilted it downward toward the ground and reaching her other hand up behind her took hold of the end of the sheath. Kambei smirked as the mystery of the too short sword was revealed. It was a double sheath concealed as a single. Shiori then drew out both swords and stood in a readied position. Her left arm was extended out in front of her sword extended straight out beyond that. Her right arm was out to her side, sword coming back towards her, running parallel to the back of her arm. Kyuzo stood as he had when preparing to duel Kambei. Then in unison they both said "Challenge, accepted." They both seemed to vanish and the distinct sound of the ringing of metal sword against metal sword could be heard.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7

A/N: Here is chapter 6! Yes I know it's short but with good reason! Chapter 7 is in progress now and willl be out soon! Thank you to Kyuzo-sama for your reviews and White Dragon who you reviewed on behalf of, I'm glad your both enjoying the story! Now, enough of my babble and onto the more important babble which is the story!

* * *

Shiori felt the haze of battle over come her once again. It was not like in the fight with Iris where she could read movements, have time to recognize them and prepare an effective counter. This was different, this battle moved too fast to think about specific counter moves. It relied purely on her battle instincts. She was moving before her brain could catch up with what she was doing. She allowed her body to flow with the movement and heat of the battle. Her feet were constantly moving across the hot sand, putting the great majority of her weight on the balls of her feet allowed her to move more freely on the not completely solidly stable surface. She brought her sword in her left hand up in a slashing motion meant to cut Kyuzo from his right hip to left shoulder. He bent his knees and leaned back some just enough to avoid but not enough to compromise his balance. Her left handed sword which had been backwards parallel to her arm when she tried to slash Kyuzo, she now when her hand reached the highest point it would go in her slash flipped the handle of the sword so it now extended outward and brought it back down in a horizontal slash. At the end of which she flipped it back to its original position. Kyuzo jumped back avoiding her horizontal slash and disappeared only to reappear behind her bringing his right handed sword down in a vertical strike. Shiori half turned raising her left sword in a defensive posture. The swords met and the sweet note of metal on metal rang clear through the air. Shiori's knees gave out slightly due to Kyuzo's weight being greater than hers and thus to force of his downward attacks was greater. She pushed back against the weight though by springing back up and throwing Kyuzo slightly back flipped over his head.

The other samurai looked on at the battle. Katsushiro was the most obviously interested. He was watching the battle wide eyed, mouth parted. Of course to his untrained eyes he could only hear the sounds of swords clashing and catch glimpses of the two fighters in clouds of dust every now and then. But to the eyes of someone with much more experience, like Kambei for instance, much more could be seen. The dust from the sand obscured the ongoing battle some but Kambei could see and read what was going on for the most part. Shiori was very much a different person in this battle than in the one with Iris. He wouldn't be surprised if they killed each other. This was a no reserve battle. He had been honestly surprised by the limiters he saw them remove before the battle. But this was not simply a you've switched sides now you're my enemy battle, there was much more to it and he hoped by watching he would gain insight into what that was. But he didn't get the chance because as quickly as it had begun it was over. He waited for the smoke to clear so the victor could be revealed. Slowly the shadowy figures in the sand gave way to real features and when Kambei saw the outcome he was both surprised slightly and yet not at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7.

* * *

The winner was….no one. Neither could overcome the other and neither would submit to the other. They were equally matched. Shiori was crouched on the ground with Kyuzo standing behind her. Shiori's left sword reaching back behind her to where Kyuzo was, the tip at a dangerous angle to where it could slide beneath his ribs and into his heart. Her right sword was stuck into the ground at the end keeping her balanced but it also served another purpose. Kyuzo's left arm was stretched across his body, his sword running back parallel to his arm but it was in front of Shiori at her throat. Her right sword in the ground was guarding between the two, the base at the guard pushed against Kyuzo's sword. His right sword was placed against Shiori's sword aimed at his ribs. Both were frozen to the spot, neither could move, it was a tie. It was eerily silent and still for a few moments. Then unexpectedly they both broke apart jumping in opposite ways. Both were breathing heavily. In total, the battle had probably lasted about 10 minutes but they both felt like they had been sparing for 10 hours.

"It would seem, an outcome, is unreachable, at this point," Shiori said between breaths.

Kyuzo merely stared on in silence but his stance conveyed he agreed with her. Both sheathed their swords. Shiori gathered her metal bracelets and ankle bracelets and put them back on, putting her boots back on over them. Kyuzo put his coat back on and fitted his sheath back to where it rested on his back.

"What do you intend to do now," Kambei asked her.

"I will report back to Tessai on the events that have occurred here. After that I am uncertain. It depends on what Tessai and Ayamaro decide. Perhaps we will meet again soon, but how soon will tell us whether we can call each other allies or enemies. Until then," Shiori bowed and turned and was gone.

"An interesting woman," Shichiroji commented.

Kambei nodded. "A very interesting one indeed."

Shiori walked back to the Nobuseri station and sent a message to Tessai. She waited around for a few days growing more and more annoyed with the giant flying machines. She was debating testing the sharpness of her swords on a few when she received a message from Tessai in reply. In the message it told her that Kyuzo was a valuable asset to them so she was to bring him back, it also said to continue following the group until they reach Kanna village but do not be detected. Really Tessai, more skulking around. Might as well change her title from Samuraiko to skulkuraiko she thought to herself. She set out though tracking the group. She was already a few days behind them so she moved quickly. She finally reached a place where the group split into 3. "Don't think you can escape me that easily," she said to no one in particular. She pulled out her dowsing crystal to see where they had gone. In one group there was Rikichi, Gorobei, Heihachi, and Iris. They would eventually have to dress as women and put on a show for the guards which was something she didn't really need to see so that group was a no go. The next group had Komachi, Kambei, Kikuchiyo and Katsushiro. The K name group she dubbed them. Nothing was going to happen to them which meant nothing interesting would be happening on that trip so that one was a no go as well. Finally in the last group, Kirara, Kyuzo, and the blond man with too many ponytails, Shichiroji she learned his name was. The water priestess would have to come to trust Kyuzo through a battle in which he would get injured. That was her best bet. It was cold in the mountains, Kyuzo had on a mask and the others had scarves. Really Kirara was all Shiori could think. You're baring your entire midriff to the world but heaven forbid your neck get cold so you cover that up with a scarf. That's some real intelligence working there. She shook her head and put away the dowsing crystal and started for the mountains pulling up her hood and putting on a mask like Kyuzo's.

* * *

A/N: I apologze this one is short as well but more will be coming soon! 17 inches of snow in a place where we usually only get 5 or so is a bit distracting. Anyways, chapter 8 will be out soon! Please read and review!


End file.
